


喜欢你💕7⃣️虫铁

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕7⃣️虫铁

少年一直望着地面，仿佛所有的胆量尽失。  
“你知道⋯男人让你穿他的衣服是为什么？”男人蹲在他面前，洒满星光的大眼睛就那样仰视着他的少年。  
少年小鹿一样的眼睛眨了眨，似乎不明白他在说什么。  
“是为了脱掉它。”男人抓住少年的双肩，他的脸越来越近，甚至听到了少年蓦然急促的喘息声。  
看着那红了脸越埋越低的头，他凑近少年红透了的耳边，低声笑起来。  
少年开始颤抖，抬起盈满泪水的眼睛，咬着唇用义无反顾的表情看着他。  
TS突然兴味尽失。他觉得自己很卑鄙。他究竟做了什么？在一个喜欢他的小孩身上试验自己的魅力？又希望得到什么？占领那双明亮的眼睛，让那双唇吐出带着自己名字的呻吟？用嘴和手让他年轻的身体颤抖着高潮⋯还有插入他干坏他让他不停求饶⋯  
God！瞧他用肮脏的眼神亵渎着臂弯里纯洁的小东西，而那个小可爱却满怀信任地任由他大施淫威，他是那样天真地爱着他，可是他们可以这样多久？他总会长大，会见识更广阔的世界，更多的人，然后义无反顾地抛弃这个大他三十一岁的老男人，投入其他人的怀抱⋯他反复伸手握拳，只是一个不切实际的想象，他已经不能自控，只感觉到彻骨的寒冷，仿佛又回到一个人被遗忘在北极，原来⋯他早就爱上了那个带着夏日骄阳的少年，可笑他总以为自己掌握着主动权。如果这就是爱情的滋味，他不想要一一他低下头放开手，踉跄着走进浴室。  
头上泄下的冷水像极了丝丝的眼泪，男人从来没有像这一刻一样痛恨自己的年龄，他狠狠地用双手砸了一记墙，除了闷响和疼痛什么也没有得到，手臂无力下垂，他把头抵在墙上支撑着身体。  
“Mr.Stark⋯？”浴室门口传来少年的声音。  
男人回头，沾染水光的长睫下泛红的眼眶微眯，“别看我，kid，求你别看我⋯”男人把十指插入自己头发，深深地摇头。  
“我就这么不讨您喜欢吗？”少年迈入浴室，抓住男人的双臂，强迫他对上自己的眼睛，那里充满压抑不住的情感，多到让男人心惊。  
“我知道在这个时间背着Miss Potts来找您让您困挠，我承认我不怀好意，一个男性的喜欢可能会让您恶心，我拼命忍耐⋯不出现在您面前⋯可是⋯我不敢让您再去参战⋯ 您对我那么好⋯我不能让您一再受伤害⋯”  
冷水打湿了他的头发，少年脸上不知是不是泪，他的手臂撑在男人耳边，冷水浸透了雪白的衬衣，在他身上印出一道道优美的涟漪。  
“所以我经常会想，如果非要去拼命，我一定会拼死保护您，如果我死了，您是不是会常常想起我⋯？”  
男人抬起头，长睫上凝着水珠，深邃的眼睛里面都是震惊。即使在此刻，为了不让冷水落在自己身上，那少年默默地用他依然有些单薄的背在抵挡。这样一个阳光少年全身心投入的感情，他如何选择拒绝？  
“ No⋯ Kid， I love you，I want you。”男人的双手抚过少年的耳侧的发摸过他的脸颊，抱过他的肩，让他偎依在自己怀里。“From now on, I want to be better for you。”  
“Really?”少年眼睛亮了，他把自己挣出来，急切而认真地望着对方。  
“I promise you。”话音未落，他的少年已经凑上前去吻上了他。  
少年的吻青涩而全无章法，但纯真甜美的气息让男人迷醉，被人这样迫切渴求，他从心底升腾起满足的感觉，似乎也挺不错的。  
但随着T裇被撩起，前胸被少年掌握，男人有种不妙的预感，他开始推拒少年。  
吻得意犹未尽的少年抬起头，水润的眼睛像黑珍珠一样美丽，微张的嘴里粉红的小舌还不及收回，男人咽了口口水，腹下发紧。  
“请允许我让您快乐。”少年扣住他的十指，缓缓地吻着男人的喉结，在他脖子上吸出个心形的吻痕。  
蜘蛛侠的巨力让TS无法动弹，他觉得自己似乎做了一个非常不明智的决定。


End file.
